


"So uh, what if we kidnapped a person and a bunch of Alternate Universes happened?"

by Ari_Riese



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And i made Cyrus super drunk so uh-, Don't worry there is no sex I swear to gosh I'm not going to do that to myself, Enjoy that tidbit-, Mentions of Bad things, Post-Game(s), So I was reading a fanfiction about a kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Riese/pseuds/Ari_Riese
Summary: Once upon a time in a long time ago there lived eight heroes. Despite their messy backgrounds and short but simple personality traits they were connected in a way. Their power was to be marveled at and their victory of defeating a god was something that the world had renowned them for. However in the darkest crevice of the world, eight alternate heroes travel to this place of somewhere. their villains follow suit.And it all started with a kidnapping.





	"So uh, what if we kidnapped a person and a bunch of Alternate Universes happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Hi there! I 'm not dead! And chapter two of my other fic is coming I swear.  
> So uh... Enjoy!

It was a nice day for Cyrus. A couple of hours ago he had finished grading a couple of well written papers, smiling at the thought of his students learning all that they could and bringing back results that represented their thoughtful process of learning. Truly the greatest joy of a teacher. 

 

Currently, he was marveled by the complex system of Alternate Realities/Universes. The idea that every choice is different and that there are several copies of oneself that is entirely different from their own. He yawns, blinking tired eyes and stretching his arms out into the air. He then to puts the pen down, grabs one of the many books on his desk before opening up its contents and dreamily thinking about what sort of lesson he would teach in his next lecture.

 

His daydreams of lectures eventually came to a halt when someone in his balcony window began to knock. A smile had come plastered onto his face at the familiarity of the specific person in mind knocking on his window. Just as he grabs his coat and begin to open the window. He says with a small smile one his face,” Welcome back! I thought you wouldn’t have come and visited since you were busy with-”

 

Only instead of being greeted by a voice, the sound of metal crashing onto his skull was the only thing ringing out and his vision begins to blur. Slowly, the blur began to turn to black. And eventually before Cyrus could barely realize, he had been knocked out unconscious. 

\-----------------------------------

Of course it hadn’t been an easy day. It always was a frustrating mess of visitors and scholars from around the world hearing a lecture or two from the scholar that played a part in defeating Galdera. The countless of amount of interviews, the hollowed out rumors. The terrifying things spreading around about any ‘relationships’ between his traveling partners ( honestly, how did people think that he and Tressa were together ). And of course, the lingering sense of danger brought by the few remaining followers of Mattias or the Obsidian members.

 

For example, having his arms tied up and pinned to a wooden stake in the wall while another man tends to a fire. The basics of a formulaic kidnapping involved in any teenage romance novel. Th only few exceptions being that he wasn’t in fiction nor was he a teenager. 

 

Dammit! He had control over the situation, and every single little possibility of escape has been ruled out by that wooden stick hanging his bound arms to the wall. Not that he could think of anything. Along with the raging blizzard storm going on outside the cave he was currently housed in, the possibility of a concussion that is in need of much more sleep, and the leering eyes of his captor scanning him would had anything to help his situation. 

 

The man ( oddly familiar ) begins to finally speak,” Greetings Cyrus! Now as your master is speaking I need both your attention and your beautiful blue eyes always focused on me,” he begins to back himself closer to the wall as the man begins to crawl closer towards him.

 

“ Now, I can assume that you might have forgotten who exactly I am. And so...allow me to introduce myself one last time dear Cyrus. My name is Helgenish,” he could feel his eyes widen by the second at the utterance of the long forgotten name. 

 

In response. He gives Helgenish a puzzled look,” Excuse me? Didn’t you die-”. 

 

“ I suppose being impaled by a thousand spikes carefully crafted out of ice would lead to the idea of my painful demise,” he grumbles. “ But you know I’m much more resilient than that kitten,” Helgenish licks his lips as he forces Cyrus’s face closer towards his own. 

 

While the other man rambles on about property and slaves, Cyrus begins to space out. Besides the obvious fact that Cyrus was kidnapped for the specific purpose as serving as Helgenish’s ‘prostitute’ ( which brought a myriad of questionable intentions ), the other thing that had bothered him the most was the factual inaccuracies in Helgenish’s memories.

 

If he were to recall, Primrose had dealt the final blow. With the simple graceful twist of a dagger followed by a connected string of harsh words, Primrose had than set herself as the femme fatale of his traveling group. Helgenish should’ve died, Alfyn had checked and the group had buried him beneath the sand to avoid any real issues connected to his death. 

 

Now here he was, with several scars tattooed across his arms that showed signs of long lasting frostbite wounds that he truly should’ve died from. Which brought up the question.

 

Who exactly was this Helgenish?

 

“ Now kitten,” other Helgenish states in a strong voice. “ I have also blessed you with the ability to choose how you want our relationship to end up being.” the shrill voice brings a shiver that runs down his spine and-blissfully-his hands beginning to loosen the hold of Cyrus’s cheek.

 

“ I had originally planned to turn you into my drug addicted catamite, one where you’ll have no choice to run away because your pretty little head would than be filled of very, very dirty thoughts,” other Helgenish begins to chuckle while sliding a hand down Cyrus’s back. “ You know? Perhaps have a secret show in the black markets where the pretty scholar of the eight special people that slayed Galdera perform sexual favors for special customers?” he edges closer towards Cyrus’s ear. “ Don’t you like the sound of that dear kitten?” other Helgenish whispers in a condescending tone. 

 

“ Now of course,” he pushes away from Cyrus retort. “ I’m quite aware of the now famous scholar of Orsterra, the one that defeated the dark god from fully resurrecting from the thirteenth hell, and due to that I’m going to offer you to become my prized bodyguard.” he smirks. “ Now than, what do you say kitten? Would you rather become my brutally tortured slave for the rest of your life or would you commit to a life standing by me and occasionally brutally tortured for the rest of your life?”.

 

He stares at other Helgenish with a disgusted look on his face before sighing and looking away, after a long momentary silence the other man holding Cyrus’s waist sneers and gets off. “ Fine than. You can be that way,” he walks towards the sad pile of sticks. “ But just so you know, I’m not a very patient man when it comes to a helpless beautiful person tied to the wall such as yourself. And the longer you wait, the more likely it will be that by the time we both get back to Sunshade that you’ll arrive as a corpse.” he strikes two rocks together. Swearing beneath his breath at each useless strike until after a while he throws both of them onto the ground. 

 

“ Damn this,” his head turns towards Cyrus. “ It seems we’ll have to share body heat,” he says with a grin and leering eyes.

 

He crawls pitifully towards him and dislodges the wooden stake which at that moment Cyrus kicks other Helgenish away from him. Rolling unceremoniously downwards, away from Helgenish but towards the mouth of the cave. The searing cold winds beginning to make way underneath his clothes.

 

The other man sneers, “ Fine than! I’ll see to it that your pretty body is made way with in the morning when this freezing blizzard has died down.”. He mumbles a couple of incoherent words which Cyrus couldn’t exactly interpret, but for now in response to not being able to move himself away from the mouth of the cave ( and not exactly being able to say anything without having anymore serious injuries or having his clothes ripped away from him ) he rolls his eyes and than closes them in hopes that he’ll manage to fix this ringing headache of his.

\-----------------------------------

“ He got himself kidnapped?”. Olberic shakes his head.

 

“ I wouldn’t say he ‘got himself kidnapped’ but from what we know so far is that, well...Yes his decision to let his captor inside the room willingly may point to that idea,” they both have a brief moment of silence between them before sighing.

 

“ You really need to teach him how to defend himself without magic-,”

 

“ He was a huge asset in defeating Galdera. I don’t think he needs anything more to ‘defend himself’-”

 

“ Like I said, ‘magic’. Like teach him how to use a knife or something like that,”

 

“ Shouldn’t you be talking to Therion about that,”.

 

“ Well Therion isn’t exactly with us right now  **Olberic** ,” she retorts back.

 

“ And either way, I can’t exactly teach him anything if he’s missing  **Primrose** ,” Olberic says back.

 

They both pause, wondering exactly what kind of situation Cyrus had gotten himself into.

\-----------------------------------

Through hazy recollections, Cyrus could barely remember the past day except the constant stream of giggles and bursts of laughter coming from him. He didn’t know exactly why he was giggling like an eighteen year old schoolgirl but it was hilarious to imagine absolutely nothing ( what was he thinking about again? ).

 

Of course, through his concussion and the symptoms of hypothermia lingering over him like a cloud in the sky. It was clear as day that his lack of recollection or lack of anything at that point would be remotely true ( and he used a looooooooot of analogies, or was it metaphors? It wasn’t something he cared about at the moment ).

 

What he does remember ( besides the laughter ) was that through the past five days he wasn’t allowed any sleep and that lack of sleep would eventually lead to…

 

Something.

 

For now, other Helgenish was muttering underneath his breath, probably bitching about the lack of transportation and secrecy wagons are.

 

…

 

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

 

Bitch-

 

Bitch…

 

Bitch!

 

He begins to giggle again ( no wonder Therion liked that word so much! This was so much fun ). His captor beginning to grow irritated from his drunken slurs and loud giggles, “ What's so damn funny?”.

 

“ Bitch,” He slurs out even louder this time. Giggling once more at the thought of Therion once again saying the word in a more exaggerated tone ( His throat began to hurt, but it didn’t matter at this point. He was probably too drunk or something like that to cast spells. Spells? Fire is really pretty ).

 

Helgenish’s face begins to swell red like a tomato, “ What did you say to me slave?”.

 

Now normally in these types of situations Cyrus would normally divert the conversation. However, with a concussion/hypothermia fueled subconscious that hasn’t slept for ages. The best course of action was to talk about H’aanit’s appreciation for cats and his fondness for Linde.

 

This is what he had thought he said,”  Throughout my experiences as a scholar I used to hate cats. They always came up to me at irregular times while I was studying or enjoying a good book. Every time I would try to get it away from me they would always keep coming back. So there was this one time I was reading a book on Algebra II, and by the way it was a poorly written book but younger me liked that book a lot so young me would read it all the times, anyways so I was sitting and my parents best friends parents decided to bring their cat along with them. She was a persian cat, I think they tamed it but she bit everyone around her, but the other thing about her was that she was a he? I’m not entirely sure, so anyways. I was minding my own business with the book on Algebra II when the cat decided to sit on my lap, it was a rude thing, and I brushed it off and tried to get it off me normally when it bit me! It hurt a looooooooooot, I think I still have the scar and stuff but I’m not sure anymore. So anyways it bit me! And my Mom came up to me and had her guests leave. She gave me a baked apple and plum. I looooooooooovvvveeee plums, and especially baked plums by the way. Did you know Plum’s restore spiritual energy depending on which ones exist? And this kidnapping is a bust, my friends are gonna save me and HELLO IS ANYONE OUT THERE!”

 

This is actually what he said, “ Caaaats aw cute, Algebra II sucks and bakes is greaaaaaatttt. Also your kidnapping is a bust! Zero out of ten stars! F for failure. My friends are awesome and ARE THEY OUT THERE HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,”.

 

His struggling captor groans, “ If you weren’t some pretty scholar I would’ve thrown you out to die by now.”. 

 

“ Bitch! Bitch. Biiiittttccchhh,” he began to laugh some more. Why wouldn’t Helgenish appreciate him by now? He was hilarious!

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! Chapter two is coming out in fifty years!  
> Ok, I swear I'm going to try to make updates routinely. So uh  
> See you soon!  
> Ciao~  
> -Ari Ri


End file.
